Dans son journal
by heiji
Summary: Duo cherche son journal... Impossible de le trouver et si c'était Quatre qui lui l'avait piqué ? Yaoi Duoxheero


Titre : Le jounal

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Duo et Heero.... Un classique

Résumé : Duo cherche son journal intime...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Chapitre unique :

" Rahhhhh ! Où est-il ? Saleté de journal de... "

Duo souffla doucement en balançant le coussin qu'il tenait dans sa main droite contre le mur... Il regarda à nouveau sur le canapé de sa chambre espérant apercevoir le bleu de la couverture de son journal intime.

" Mais rien... Juste le rouge vif du cuir de son canapé...

Duo retourna alors sa tête vers son bureau où il avait tout jeté par terre pour retrouver ce fameux journal mais rien non plus...

Où peut-être ce fichu machin.... Je... "

Duo était persuadé de l'avoir laissé sur le bureau.... Il y aurait parié sa natte... A couper ! A la limite, il pouvait être sur le bureau mais nul part ailleurs... Impossible... Duo en était certain... De plus, il était grand et volumineux... Donc il se voyait de loin... Il ne passait pas inaperçu son journal... Même qu'une fois par mégarde Quatre l'avait vu et il lui avait avoué ce dont il s'agissait. Quatre avait alors dit qu'il aurait bien aimé le lire...

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Duo.

" QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRE ! "

Duo sortit de sa chambre en criant et en cherchant du regard le fameux blondinet qu'il cherchait dans l'espoir de tenir une piste pour son journal.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Duo aperçu aussitôt Quatre assis à la table.

" QUATRE OU EST... "

Duo se tût aussitôt... Mission qui se complexifie... Qutre n'est pas tout seul... Assis sur le canapé, Trowa est en train de lire et non loin de là... Sur la table basse, Heero était en train de réparer son ordinateur sur lequel Duo par accident avait renversé son café...

Enfin par accident, par accident... Volontairement plus tôt... Duo en avait assez de voir ce machin allumé en permanence avec le sexy soldat parfait devant... Que pouvait-il y avoir d'aussi intéressant sur cet ordinateur pour qu'il le scrute ainsi ? Il aurait mieux fait de matter le corps de Duo qui lui en rêvait secrètement depuis si longtemps... Duo avait craqué pour le beau brun au regard si froid mais pas suffisamment pour refroidir les ardeurs de Duo...

Bref, Duo se reconcentra sur Quatre et baissa un ton en prenant une voix mielleuse et innocente.

" Quatre-chan, tu n'aurais pas vu un cahier bleu ? "

Quatre se retourna vers Duo avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage ce qui agaça tout de suite Duo.

" Quel cahier ? "

Quatre pencha la tête sur le côté signe qu'il ne comprenait pas.

" Le grand cahier bleu qui traîne souvent dans ma chambre... "

Quatre fronça le sourcils, signe visible de réflexion intense...

" Un cahier bleu... "

" Oui, un grand cahier avec un ruban rouge autour... "

Duo savait que ce détail suffirait à Quatre pour comprendre de quoi parlait Duo. Même si ce détail pouvait paraître suspect aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, les connaissant, Duo était persuadé que ça ne les intéresserait pas du tout.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Quatre.

" Ah... Ce cahie-là... Non, je ne sais pas... Je ne l'ai pas vu... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? "

" Hein euh.... Ben disons que... "

Duo était en train d'essayer de chercher une réponse assez floue lorsqu'une personne s'adressant à lui coupa ses pensées.

" Ca ne serait pas ça que tu cherches ? "

Duo se retourna pou faire face à la personne qui venait de parler. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Wufei jouait avec le journal de Duo entre les mains. Ses doigts placés entre les pages avec le ruban détaché. Wufei affichait un grand sourire comme s'il savourait d'avance ce qui allait se passer.

" AH... Euh... Oui merci Wufei... Donne-le moi... "

Duo fit deux pas vers Wufei pour reprendre le journal en espérant que Wufei n'ai rien lu de compromettant... Chose impossible vu ce qu'il écrivait à chaque page... Wufei à ce geste afficha un plus grand sourire encore et entrouva le livre à la page qu'il avait gardé entre ses doigts. Wufei était ravi. Il tenait sa vengeance contre Duo pour l'avoir ridiculisé devant Sally... Sally la seule femme pour qui il avait montré de l'intérêt depuis qu'il avait perdu sa première femme. Et Duo avait tout fichu en l'air avec sa maudite blague... Mais peu importe dans quelque secondes, il allait être vengé. Après une petite quinte de toux, sûr de lui, Wufei commença la lecture du journal de Duo à haute voix.

" Cher journal, aujourd'hui Quatre m'a avoué un truc incroyable... Je savais que ça allait arrivé bientôt et je suis trop heureux pour lui... Trowa lui a enfin sauté dessus... Il était temps que notre beau méché dépucèle notre petit ange blond.... "

En entendant les premiers mots de Wufei, Duo resta un moment figé sur place ne croyant pas que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était possible. Il se serait bien pincé pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas de train de rêver.

Quatre surpris en lâcha le stylo qu'il tenait dans ses mains et devint écarlate fixant Duo du regard sachant très bien qui était l'auteur de ces mots. Troxa lui venait de lâcher son livre qui lui avait presque échappé des main et fixait Quatre persuadé que celui-ci avait tenu sa langue sur leur couple.

Heeo lui se contenta de lever un sourcil intrigué.

Devant la mine décomposé de Duo, le sourire de Wufei s'agrandit.

" Je me demande lequel des deux a domin... "

Duo réagit enfin d'un seul coup réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer et se rappelant parfaitement des propos qui suivaient.

" WUFEI RENDS MOI-CA ! "

Duo s'élança vers Wufei qui l'esquiva en entrant un peu plus dans la pièce. Wufei savourait sa victoire en continuant la lecture.

" Je suis sûr que des deux, c'est Quatre qui a le plus beau cul... "

Duo se retourna à nouveau vers Wufei qui venait de se mettre derrière la table pour créer une meilleur protection contre les tentatives de Duo de lui reprendre le journal.

" WUFEI ! RENDS-MOI MON JOURNAL INTIME ! "

Duo désormais hurlait... Reéllement vert de rage en se précipitant vers la table pour reprendre son bien.

Quatre totalement pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne bougea pas... Ne cherchant même pas à interrompre cette lecture forcée.

Wufei esquiva les mains de Duo et continua.

" Faut dire que les fesses de Quatre ferait fantasmer même un eunuque... Pas étonnant que Trowa ai voulu en profiter... "

Encore plus agacé et vert de rage, Duo se jeta sur la table pour attraper le journal mais il ne réussit qu'à récupérer le ruban rouge. Wufei recula vers le balcon en plaçant ainsi le meuble de la chaîne hifi entre Duo et lui en plus de la table.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Wufei ? "

C'était Quatre qui venait de parler en regardant Wufei alors que Duo qui venait de regagner les deux pieds sur le sol.

" Ce crétin m'a ridiculisé devant Sally... Mais moi je ne fais que commencer... "

Wufei eu un sourire alos que Duo faisait le tour de la table alors que Wufei reprenait la lecture.

" Mais bon même si le cul de Quatre est sexy... Rien ne vaux celui du soldat parfait... J'ai nommé Heero. "

En entendant ses mots, Heero qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien fait si ce n'ai regarder le spectacle, venait de lâcher son tournevis qui avait été rouler au sol au pied de Heero.

En entendant le prénom de Heero Duo se figea et se retourna spontanément vers Heero pour voir sa réaction.

Grossière erreur qui profita à Wufei pour passe à côté de lui et ne plus se retrouver coincé contre le mur.

A une bonne distance de Duo qui regardait toujours Heero, Wufei repris la lecture.

" Y a pas à dire mais il porte bien son nom... Il est parfait... Corps sexy sublime... Je rêverais de pouvoir profiter de notre iceberg national... Je suis sûr que j'arriverais à le réchauffer moi... "

Duo mal à l'aise désespéré se retourna vers Wufei pour se jeter sur lui ne voulant pas, à aucun prix que les mots qui suivaient sur son jounal soit lu. Malheueusement il ne réussit qu'à atterir sur le canapé à l'ancienne place de Trowa qui venait de se lever.

D'une voix forte et claire, Wufei prononça les mots tant redouté par Duo.

" Y a pas moyen... J'ai beau lutter, je suis amoureux de ce mec... Je craque pour Heero ! Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pouquoi je l'aime ? " Wufei eu un léger rire. " Je suis complètement... Hé rends-moi ça ! "

Wuei se retourna vers Trowa qui venait de lui prendre le journal des mains. Loin de se laisser faire, Trowa cacha le journal et fixa le jeune homme.

" Tu ne crois pas en avoir assez fait comme ça ? "

Wufei devant le regard dur de Trowa se retourna vers Duo qui pleurait ouvertement.

_Boys don't cry..._

Wufei dès qu'il vit les larmes de Duo compris qu'il avait été trop loin mais incapable de prononcer un mot d'excuse ( Duo l'avait cherché après tout ), il n'avait pu que voir Duo passait devant lui sa main droite sur le visage et sa main gauche prenant le journal dans les mains de Trowa.

Une porte claqua quelques secondes plus tard.

Enfermé, Duo s'effondra contre la porte pour la bloquer et commença dans un accès de rage et toujours en pleurs à déchirer son journal.

" Saleté ! "

Un hoquet de tristesse échappa à Duo alors qu'il venait d'arracher une vingtaine de pages.

Duo balança le journal et les page déchirées qui volèrent à travers la pièce.

L'esprit brouillé par la tristesse et le choc, Duo se releva et gagna son lit pour s'écrouler dedans.

_" SALAUD DE WUFEI !!!!!!!!! "_

Duo donna plusieurs coups de poing dans les couvertures énervés. Comment Wufei avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu...

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvit et une personne entra.

Dans un geste, Duo attrapa son oreiller et le balança persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Wufei.

Sans difficulté, la personne arrêta l'oreiller et fixa Duo sans rien dire.

Lorsque Duo reconnu la personne, il regretta son geste. Duo baissa la tête tandis que la personne qui venait d'entrer vint s'assoire à côté de lui.

Duo ne bougea pas surpris et incapable de réagir.

" Duo... "

Duo releva la tête et fixa son visiteur, Heero. Duo ne dit rien ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire.

" Duo... Ce qu'a dit Wufei... "

Duo interrompit Heero, gêné, sans pouvoir le regarder. De sa main, il sécha les dernières larmes traînant sur son visage.

" Je m'en excuse... Mais tu comprends bien que ce n'était pas fait pour être lu... "

Même mort de honte et de tristesse, Duo arrivait à faire de l'humour.

" Je suis désolé Heeo, je comprends que ça te mette mal à l'aise et que tu m'en veuilles mais fait comme si tu n'avais rien entendu s'il te plaît... "

Duo releva la tête et fixa Heero plein d'espoir.

" Non. "

Duo baissa la tête. Heero plaça sa main sur le menton de Duo et lui fit relever la tête.

" Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier... "

Heero se pencha vers Duo et l'embrassa doucement. Duo se laissa faire profitant de cette sensation si douce et si agréable. Cette sensation qu'il avait tant voulu. Les lèvres d'Heero avaient un goût sucré tellement agréable. Duo répondit de plus en plus avidemment au baiser jusqu'à ce que Heero l'interrompe.

" Duo, je t'aime "

Duo eut un sourire qui ne pouvait faire ressentir tout le bonheur et tout le bien-être qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

Heero le réembrassa à nouveau en le serrant dans ses bras. Duo sentit une immense chaleur gagner tout son être. Sa joie et son bonheur ne firent que devenir de plus en plus fort. Ses bras se reserrant autour du corps musclé d'Heero.

Lentement, Heero mordilla l'oreille de Duo avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille des paroles bien précises.

Duo rougit en entendant les quelques phrases d'Heero. Lorsque celui-ci eut terminé de parler, Duo était écarlate... Duo était écarlate mais ravi et sauta sur Heero pour l'embrasser sauvagement

_Fin ^^_

Oui, je suis toujours vivant^^ Et mes fautes sont toujours là elles-aussi^^

En espérant que ça vous a plu^^ N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance^^

HEIJI*heiji*HEIJI*heiji*HEIJI*heiji*HEIJI*heiji*HEIJI*heiji


End file.
